Conventional manufacturing techniques typically suffer from the problem associated with only utilizing one layer for electronic traces. Utilizing one layer for electronic traces is severely limiting in terms of the complexity of a circuit that may be designed into a stretchable computing device. Many existing electronic packages and boards utilize multiple layers in order to more densely pack electronic devices into a smaller X-Y electronic package.
Some textile manufacturers are experimenting with crocheting and knitting conductive yarn into more than one layer of conductive fabric, but this technique results in an electronic fabric that is difficult to encapsulate or weatherproof. In addition, the electronic yarn and thread suffer from fibers that break easily thus degrading electronic signals very quickly.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of fabricating a stretchable computing device that may integrate various sensors, power supplies and electronic packages. Stretchable computing devices may enable various approaches to managing different types of applications (e.g., wearable applications) where computing power may be utilized to enhance the application.